Imzadi: The Stare
by tngtrekkie320
Summary: Will Riker gives Deanna Troi a strange stare during a staff meeting, which triggers a strange sequence of events
1. Chapter 1

THE STARE

Deanna Troi looked over at Will Riker. She felt her pulse quicken. Then turning her head a little more she saw the beautiful blonde woman next to him. The woman was eyeing Will. It disturbed her that she felt nothing from this woman, while as she looked over Will, she could hear every thought that passed through his mind. Will turned, sensing her stare, and gave her a look asking what was wrong. Deanna gave a quick shake of her head meaning nothing and returned to looking at the data pad she currently held in her hand. But Will, knowing Deanna all to well, continued to look at her as if trying to get her to lift her eyes from the data pad she was still staring intently at. Captain Picard, directing the meeting, saw his "number one" Commander Riker staring intently at Deanna. It was no secret on the ship that they had had a past relationship, but everyone now thought it was over. But Jean-Luc told himself that he was reading too much into that stare and continued on. But for one of the few times in his life, Jean-Luc was wrong.

Will Riker knew that he had intense feelings for Deanna, but he never felt he could act on them. When he didn't show up on Risa, he thought at that time that he would never see Deanna Troi again. But when she showed up on the Enterprise, he could see that look of hurt on her face. And knew she remembered every awful detail of Risa. Will thought that maybe he could mend things, to the point that they could become a couple again, but know he knew that wouldn't happen. Every time he tried to flirt, make advances, he was shot down again and again. But finally he got to the point that Deanna and him were good friends, but much to his disappoint things never got any farther. Will had gone out with a few other people and had had fun, but never had that same connection that he had with Deanna. That was why the relationships had ended. Now Will was single.

Deanna knowing Will was staring at her continued to look at her PADD. She wasn't actually looking at it, but was trying to get a reading of the young blonde woman, who the Enterprise had picked up at Starbase 39. She was clearly not Human, however Human she acted. She would tell the Captain because she had listed her species as Human. Deanna stopped analyzing the mysterious blonde woman and focused all her thoughts on Riker. Will Riker was still looking at her, however now it was not as obvious. The meeting ended and all the senior officers left, but Deanna stayed to talk to the captain about the woman. "Captain" she began "The blonde woman that attended our meeting. Is she human?" "Uh yes I think so. Why counselor?" "Well" Deanna began "I couldn't sense anything from her and I have never meet any human that can hide their emotions completely. So I came to the conclusion that she was not human." "Thank you for your concerns counselor. I will look into it." Deanna gave a brief nod of thank you and left the room. As the doors swished closed behind her, she was surprised to see Will Riker standing there. "Yes Will?" Deanna asked with a small undertone of immpatientice. "Deanna" Will began... "Why did you look at me like that in the meeting?" Deanna momentarily caught of guard had no answer and instead gave a quick, "I have to go" and abruptly continued down the corridor without him. Will was left standing there with a very confused expression on his face.

END OF CHAPTER ONE


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Deanna Troi quite flustered over what had just happened between Will and her had retreated to her quarters and began indulging herself in chocolate. She reviewed what she now knew. She knew that blonde woman was most definitely not human, and that Will still had feelings for her and for the entire meeting had stared at her making her feel most uncomfortable. Deanna had no idea what to do.

Meanwhile Captain Picard was following up on the blonde woman whose name was Lieutenant Junior Grade Samantha Wilder. Her background had checked out, but as Jean-Luc looked around he could not shake the feeling that something was off about her and set off to Samantha's quarters on board the Enterprise.

Will Riker was sitting in ten-forward nursing a bottle of beer. The beer was of course synthenol, but he was letting its alcoholic effects take over his brain. Will was trying as hard as he could to forget Deanna for the moment. He was on his second beer when Geordi walked into ten-forward. Geordi spotted him and came over to join him. "What are you drinking?" Geordi asked. Will, by now, almost drunk, replied in a slur and Geordi, knowing Will, took him to sickbay. Geordi correctly assumed it had something to do with Deanna and as he left Will with Doctor Crusher, wondered what Deanna had done this time to make Will almost drink himself to death.

About the same time Will was entering sickbay, the Captain was entering Samantha's quarters. He noted that she had almost nothing in her room, but according to the transporter chief, who he had checked with to see if there was anything abnormal about her pattern, said that she had several bags and suitcases containing lots of clothing and decorations. Samantha was sitting on the only piece of furniture in the room besides the chair and her bed. "Samantha" the captain began "Where is all your stuff, the transporter chief said you had over ten bags of stuff?" Samantha looked at Captain Picard a moment as if to judge how well he could detect a lie. She then looked him square in the eye and said, "I ate it." "You what?" "I ate it." She said again. "So you are not human?" Picard implied. "No I am not, I am a messenger from a different galaxy. We seek your help."

END OF CHAPTER TWO


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

"Several weeks ago our society detected unusual energy waves coming from our sun. One of our science teams was sent to investigate and as they approached the sun, their ship was suddenly hit by an energy wave and the ship spiraled out of control. The entire ship and crew was lost. Since then no ship has attempted to travel near the sun, however our government has sent several probes to investigate. Each time the probes come close to the sun, they are also shot down by and energy wave. Now our society is on the brink of disaster. The energy waves coming from the sun are getting dangerously close to our planet. We need your help our planet has only days left." Samantha was quite out of breath after her long-winded explanation. A few minutes passed before Jean-Luc said anything. "Why have you come to us for help? You are from another galaxy, which I hope you do realize, is over two million light years away, and even at maximum warp would take us over ten years to get there." Samantha seemingly had fully expected this question and answered with a smile on her face. "Of course we realized that, however there is one other thing I never did tell you. Us travelers, we have the ability to go anywhere we want, all we have to do is think of that place and we are there. But most travelers do not have the ability to move entire objects, nonetheless entire ships. Which is why I was sent to do the job. I am one of the most powerful travelers ever to come into existence. We choose your species because of all the species we have encountered, none have been as helpful and accepting as yours." And it was with that statement Jean-Luc made up his mind. "We will help your species, but first I must meet with my senior staff and make a ship wide announcement."

Will Riker was wondering why the Captain had scheduled another meeting, when they had just had one a few hours ago. But he knew all to well that whatever this meeting was about it would be important. He could read off a two page laundry list of all the things emergency meetings had been about and all of them had been serious matters. Will rounded the corner in the hallway to enter the meeting room and when he entered he saw that he was the last one there. The Captain seeing that he was the last one to arrive immediately began talking. "After today's earlier meeting, Counselor Troi approached me with concerns about our new shipmate, Lt. Samantha Wilder. She sensed that Samantha was not actually human. Well counselor I am pleased to tell you that your senses were indeed correct. Samantha is indeed not human." At these words, a murmur of voices was heard around the table, until the captain's sharp voice was heard. For the remainder of the hour the captain went on to describe the species of the Travelers' and explained their problem and why they needed our help. As Jean-Luc expected it was a unanimous decision to help the Travelers.

END OF CHAPTER THREE!

FOUR IS IN THE PROCESS!!


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR!

Will sat down at a table in the dining hall. He looked across at Samantha and smiled. He thought she was very pretty and nice, but that was about it. Will knew that Samantha was nothing compared to Deanna. Every time Will met someone else, he compared her to Deanna, and every time the person never came close to her. Will was doomed to live with his second-choice girl, but he looked across at Samantha, and vowed to give it a chance.

As Picard finished announcing that Samantha would now transport the ship, Samantha stepped out onto the bridge. Deanna noted that Will was standing very close to her and was almost holding her hand. The bridge crew looked at Samantha, and Samantha noticing their stares, looked down. Picard was the first one to speak.

"Well, Samantha do you need any of us to do anything?"

"No" she said. "May I begin?"

"Of course," Samantha made her way to the view screen, staring out at the standing stars. She closed her eyes and raised her arms above her head, almost like she was surrendering. Then the ship began to rock violently and then shot forward, the stars moving faster than any of them had seen before. As soon as it had begun, it ended. "Data, what's our position?" Picard requested.

"Sir, I do not know. None our sensors our working." Data responded.

Samantha spoke up. "We are here, Picard will you and some of your people come down to our planet?"

"Of course." Picard motioned for Worf, and Deanna to join him. They left the bridge and everyone sat in a stunned silence. Captain Picard, Worf, and Deanna arrived in the transporter room and signaled Chief O'Brian to transport them down to the surface. A shimery blue beam materialized and they were gone.

Will went down to ten-forward. He was craving company and Deanna and Samantha were both down on the surface of the planet. Will thought he might find someone there. The doors swished open and he surveyed the room. Surprisingly, not many people were there, but he did see Doctor Beverly Crusher, Deanna's best friend, enjoying a drink by herself. He never really made an attempt to become friends with her, but maybe now was the time. He walked over to her table and sat down. Beverly looked up.

"Hello Will. How are you?"

"I'm just fine Doctor. Have you talked to Deanna lately?"

Will was hoping to find out why Deanna was avoiding him. Beverly knew what happened between Will and Deanna and was dealing with Deanna's now erratic behavior. Deanna was normally a person that could keep her emotions in check, however Beverly knew that Will was the only person that ever got under Deanna's skin. Beverly knew for a fact that Will and Deanna were perfect for each other, but both of their careers had gotten in the way.

"As a matter of fact I have." Beverly thought this was the perfect moment to set them up. "She actually asked about you as well."

"Oh really? I got the impression she was mad at me."

"Well Will, I never said she wasn't."

"Oh" Will could not hide his disappointment.

"Will, if I understand correctly, you and Deanna had a past relationship?" Will was now sitting straight up and seemed quite alarmed that she knew.

"Yes, we did. When I was stationed on Betazed, Deanna's home planet. But it ended."

"Well you might want to ask her out again. She may like you more than you think." Will scoffed at that idea.

"I don't think she likes me. Not after what I did to her on Risa." Beverly smiled. "Well, you guys are friends. And don't you like her?" Will let the question hang in the air.

"Yes, I suppose I do." Will spoke in a quiet voice. Beverly smiled, looked at Will and left.

END OF CHAPTER FOUR


	5. Chapter 5

END OF CHAPTER FIVE Captain Picard materialized in a small room. He saw Worf looking around the room, as well as Deanna. Samantha was standing with them. She led them through a grey corridor into a grand room with decorative windows. Around a huge table sat several other travelers. The Travelers were smiling, but underneath, it was quite obvious they were worried about their planet and all the lives at stake.

"Thank you for coming. I am sure that you will be able to help us."

"I hope so. I am Captain Jean-Luc Picard, and this is Lieutenant Worf, my Chief Security Officer, and this is Deanna Troi, our ships' counselor."  
"A pleasure to meet you." Deanna addressed everyone. Worf gave a brief nod to all the people around the table.

"Well, shall we get down to business?"

"Of course."

Will placed several candles on the table. He was planning to make a special dinner for Deanna, so he could ask her out. Deanna was supposed to beam back tonight, and Will was making all the necessary preparations.

Captain Picard, Worf, and Deanna were seated around the table with the governing Travelers. They were discussing their options. Worf thought they could possibly make an energy shield around the planet, but the travelers discarded that idea. At the end of the meeting no conclusion was reached and the Enterprise away team returned to the ship.

Upon their return to the Enterprise, Captain Picard went to his ready room to work on a solution and to consult Data as well. Worf went to his quarters. Deanna was going to return her quarters as well, but she received a mysterious message telling her to report to Commander Riker's Quarters. Against her better judgment she went there, but only because her curiosity was spiked.

Will felt a slight dizziness come over him and forced himself to sit down. Will realized there was a real chance that Deanna would reject him. The chime on his door rang. Will walked over to the door and answered it. "Hello Deanna."

Deanna gave him a look and said "Why am I here? I got an order to report to your quarters. I assume the order came from you?"

"Yeah, I ordered you, because I knew you probably wouldn't come if I didn't order you here."

Deanna considered his point for a moment. "Yeah, you're probably right. So why am I here?"

"Well I thought we could have a nice dinner."

"Will I am really not in the mood. Not after this!" Will was taken back. He never considered the idea she might not even come in! "Well, can I ask you a question then?"

"Of course." Will took a breath.

Deanna stood slightly in the doorway of Will's quarters. She saw him take the breath and wondered why he was so nervous. "Will you give me a second chance?" I knew my mouth fell open, but I couldn't close it. Will saw my expression and tried to elaborate. "I just thought, we have been such good friends, and I just want it to be more. You know? It just feels like we have been through so much together and even after Risa I never stopped loving you. Every girl I was ever with, all I could ever do was compare her to you. I just want to give us a shot again." Deanna, still with her mouth hanging open, stared at him. She felt she had to say something, but couldn't. Will was standing there waiting. This was what she had wanted for so long. These were the words she has longed to hear. And yet, she could say nothing. Will looked so disappointed. Deanna turned and ran because she could take it no more. She knew she was about to cry, but didn't want to cry in front of him. She ran all the way to her quarters and collapsed on her bed and cried, not bothering to change.

Will lied down on his bed and stared up at the grey ceiling. He wondered why things had gone so terribly wrong.

The next morning Will did not make an appearance in the dining hall, nor did Deana. Deanna meet Captain Picard and Worf at the transporter. Captain Picard noticed something was wrong with Deanna, but he didn't say anything. As they arrived in the same small room and walked to the main room, Captain Picard announced he discovered a solution, but Deanna noted that he did not look happy. Captain Picard, Deanna and Worf all took their seats. Captain Picard was the first to speak.

"We have found a solution." All the Travelers looked around at each other smiling. "But" Captain Picard continued, "It will involve a suicide mission." Deanna looked at the Captain, but he did not look back. It was quite unlike him to suggest something like that; unless that was the only thing he could come up with. The Travelers immediately said one of their people would do it. But Captain Picard hadn't finished. "It has to be one our people, because you will not understand our equipment. I know you have a basic understanding, but this solution involves complicated maneuvers and an understanding of how our shuttle crafts work. It has to be one of us." Slowly Deanna raises her hand.

"I will do it."

Picard whirls around.

"No. You absolutely will not!" "Captain, it is my choice. I wish to help these people." A minute passes before another word is said.

"Fine Deanna. Beam back to the Enterprise, say your good-byes and then beam back."

Captain Picard materialized in a small room. He saw Worf looking around the room, as well as Deanna. Samantha was standing with them. She led them through a grey corridor into a grand room with decorative windows. Around a huge table sat several other travelers. The Travelers were smiling, but underneath, it was quite obvious they were worried about their planet and all the lives at stake.

"Thank you for coming. I am sure that you will be able to help us."

"I hope so. I am Captain Jean-Luc Picard, and this is Lieutenant Worf, my Chief Security Officer, and this is Deanna Troi, our ships' counselor."  
"A pleasure to meet you." Deanna addressed everyone. Worf gave a brief nod to all the people around the table.

"Well, shall we get down to business?"

"Of course."

Will placed several candles on the table. He was planning to make a special dinner for Deanna, so he could ask her out. Deanna was supposed to beam back tonight, and Will was making all the necessary preparations.

Captain Picard, Worf, and Deanna were seated around the table with the governing Travelers. They were discussing their options. Worf thought they could possibly make an energy shield around the planet, but the travelers discarded that idea. At the end of the meeting no conclusion was reached and the Enterprise away team returned to the ship.

Upon their return to the Enterprise, Captain Picard went to his ready room to work on a solution and to consult Data as well. Worf went to his quarters. Deanna was going to return her quarters as well, but she received a mysterious message telling her to report to Commander Riker's Quarters. Against her better judgment she went there, but only because her curiosity was spiked.

Will felt a slight dizziness come over him and forced himself to sit down. Will realized there was a real chance that Deanna would reject him. The chime on his door rang. Will walked over to the door and answered it. "Hello Deanna."

Deanna gave him a look and said "Why am I here? I got an order to report to your quarters. I assume the order came from you?"

"Yeah, I ordered you, because I knew you probably wouldn't come if I didn't order you here."

Deanna considered his point for a moment. "Yeah, you're probably right. So why am I here?"

"Well I thought we could have a nice dinner."

"Will I am really not in the mood. Not after this!" Will was taken back. He never considered the idea she might not even come in! "Well, can I ask you a question then?"

"Of course." Will took a breath.

Deanna stood slightly in the doorway of Will's quarters. She saw him take the breath and wondered why he was so nervous. "Will you give me a second chance?" I knew my mouth fell open, but I couldn't close it. Will saw my expression and tried to elaborate. "I just thought, we have been such good friends, and I just want it to be more. You know? It just feels like we have been through so much together and even after Risa I never stopped loving you. Every girl I was ever with, all I could ever do was compare her to you. I just want to give us a shot again." Deanna, still with her mouth hanging open, stared at him. She felt she had to say something, but couldn't. Will was standing there waiting. This was what she had wanted for so long. These were the words she has longed to hear. And yet, she could say nothing. Will looked so disappointed. Deanna turned and ran because she could take it no more. She knew she was about to cry, but didn't want to cry in front of him. She ran all the way to her quarters and collapsed on her bed and cried, not bothering to change.

Will lied down on his bed and stared up at the grey ceiling. He wondered why things had gone so terribly wrong.

The next morning Will did not make an appearance in the dining hall, nor did Deana. Deanna meet Captain Picard and Worf at the transporter. Captain Picard noticed something was wrong with Deanna, but he didn't say anything. As they arrived in the same small room and walked to the main room, Captain Picard announced he discovered a solution, but Deanna noted that he did not look happy. Captain Picard, Deanna and Worf all took their seats. Captain Picard was the first to speak.

"We have found a solution." All the Travelers looked around at each other smiling. "But" Captain Picard continued, "It will involve a suicide mission." Deanna looked at the Captain, but he did not look back. It was quite unlike him to suggest something like that; unless that was the only thing he could come up with. The Travelers immediately said one of their people would do it. But Captain Picard hadn't finished. "It has to be one our people, because you will not understand our equipment. I know you have a basic understanding, but this solution involves complicated maneuvers and an understanding of how our shuttle crafts work. It has to be one of us." Slowly Deanna raises her hand.

"I will do it."

Picard whirls around.

"No. You absolutely will not!" "Captain, it is my choice. I wish to help these people." A minute passes before another word is said.

"Fine Deanna. Beam back to the Enterprise, say your good-byes and then beam back."

END OF CHAPTER FIVE


	6. Last Chapter :!

Ms. Felton – Language ArtsLindsay Slocum

Period – 2March 12, 2009

Deanna had said good-bye to all but one person. Will Riker. She was about to go and find him, but he found her first. "Deanna are you out of your mind!?"

"No Will, I just feel compelled to help these people."

Will stared at her for a second.

"Then fine, I will go with you. I cannot live without you."

"No! You are needed here on the ship!"

"And so are you!"

"I am going alone, and that is final!" Deanna turns sharply on her heel and runs away from Will for the second time in twenty-four hours.

Deanna reported back to surface. She stepped inside the shuttlecraft, closed the hatch and lifted off to her certain death.

Will knew he could never live without her. He left his quarters with the intent of never coming back.

Deanna was almost there. Her nerves were becoming frayed, and when she heard a sound, she whirled around, but then realized the noise was nothing. But she soon heard it again and turned, only to see Will standing right there. "No! Why are you here! My only solace was that you would still live!" But both knew that whatever Will would be doing after she was gone, would not be living. Will looked deep into her eyes.

"We're almost there." Deanna turned back to the console, her head hanging down. "I will make the necessary preparations."

"Well," Will said "at least we will die together." Deanna broke down.

"No, this is not the way this was supposed to turn out!"

"Well, how did you expect it to turn out!?"

"I just wanted us to be together!" Will sits back.

"I gave you that chance! But I least before I die I can tell you I love you because I really do Deanna. I love you." Deanna stares at the console. She performs the necessary things to fix the energy waves. She slowly brings her eyes up to Will's

"I've done it, I've fixed their world. And in thirty seconds there will be nothing left of us and before I die, I have to say that I love you too. Even after everything you've done to me, I still love you."

Will looks at Deanna and Deanna dares to look back. Before Deanna can say anything, Will kisses her as if is the last thing he will do, and it is. The Shuttlecraft explodes when the last energy wave hits.

Captain Picard is the one to discover Will's absence. He knows exactly where he went. However Captain Picard is not mad. He knows that Will wouldn't have been the same after Deanna's death.

Samantha has transported the Enterprise back to its original position. The Federation holds a ceremony for Deanna Troi and William Riker. Jean - Luc Picard gets a new first officer and a new counselor. But he knows that some people just can't be replaced.

END OF THE LAST CHAPTER : (

I know the ending was a little unexpected but for some reason I thought it suited the story….

I appreciate your reviews and hope to get more!


End file.
